1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus of processing road data and a method of processing road data, and more particularly, to a road information processing apparatus and method capable of providing information regarding a road for a vehicle of a driver, and controlling the vehicle according to road data.
2. Description of Related Art
Customer's satisfaction with vehicle running performance related to road information (or road data) when a vehicle is running depends upon how a vehicle runs according to customer's tendency (or style). However, customer's tendencies vary, while the same type of vehicle has single fixed performance characteristics, and thus, there may be a difference between customer's driving styles and a vehicle reaction. Thus, customers are occasionally dissatisfied with vehicle running performance. Namely, if a customer's driving style is recognized and a change of speed is controlled such that a vehicle reacts according to the customer's driving style, customer's satisfaction related to running performance may be maximized.
Thus, in order to enhance operability and mileage (or fuel efficiency) by predicting and controlling working points of a gear stage and an engine of an automatic transmission fitting geographical features of a road ahead, a method of transmitting and receiving and predicting road information is used.
Transmission of information regarding roads to an infinitely remote area at infinitely dense intervals may be the most ideal form in terms of information reconfiguration, which, however, involves physical limitations such as computation capability, memory capacity, a communication speed of an internal communication network of a vehicle, a bandwidth, and the like. Thus, information regarding a road to a finite area at intervals of a level that can be used for vehicle control by restoring information regarding a road forward (or forward road information) should be transmitted.
Also, since a severely winding road (a road in downtown, a road in a mountainous area, and the like) not allowing high speed running and a gently winding road (intercity national expressway, and the like) designed for high speed running have different degrees of sinuosity, gradients, and vehicle running speeds, road information allowing for recovering various road configurations should be transmitted.
Therefore, the necessity of a technique of compressing, transmitting, and recovering such road information has emerged.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.